


Lost and Found

by hesonlytiny



Category: ONE OK ROCK, coldrain (Japan Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sudden attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesonlytiny/pseuds/hesonlytiny
Summary: A day off under the Californian sun and Taka found himself opposite the most charming waiter he'd ever seen in his entire life. Fortunately for him, he didn't have to make the first move.
Relationships: Masato (coldrain) & Morita Takahiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) I've never posted in the OOR fandom before, please be patient with me ^-^ I know it's not a common ship but I hope you'll still enjoy it! It's short and there's not happening much but I just had to write it :) Here you go <3 
> 
> (Oh, and btw, just in case you were wondering: not a native speaker, so sorry for mistakes!)

He was once told that everyone had this one friend who liked to disappear during parties without a trace. And if there was an official department issuing an award for disappearing unnoticed and getting lost – these people would inevitably know Takahiro.

The man with black shaggy hair stood in the middle of a big, open plaza, sun raining down on him, and he didn’t know where he was. On the other hand, however, he could faintly hear the roaring waves of the ocean from not too far away. At least he hoped he wasn’t just imagining things, because that would at least mean that he knew … _where the ocean was_.

_God damnit …_

He didn’t have to make an effort to hear the voices of his band mates in his head going all ‘we keep telling you there’s two rules: stop being a twat and take your fucking phone with you when you choose to get lost again.’ And the latter was just not an option when he’d, once again, choose to get lost again.

‘Bla bla bla,’ Taka mocked the others in a childish voice and did feel slightly ridiculous doing so. But it couldn’t be helped now, could it? He would just ask some random person, at least he thought his English was good enough to do that. It was only, like, 3pm. He’d find the hotel on his own sooner or later. Definitely on time. Definitely.

But first, he thought to himself after he’d listened enough to his inner voice, he was thirsty. Thirst had to come first. So he went in search for anything that resembled a café or restaurant, he did not really care. Though, being as crowded and busy as this Californian city seemed to be, it proved to be quite the challenge.

After another 20 minutes (was this really worth it?), he’d finally found a half-timbered inn and while it took him momentarily aback, he stood there for a few seconds admiring the beauty of the little side street that he’d found. It had a sweet little terrace, everything was grown over with what seemed like grapevine and although it even overlooked the ocean (he’d not imagined it after all!), there were still some tables left. So either it was immensely expensive or extraordinarily bad.

And Taka, exhausted and still thirsty, decided that it was worth taking the risk.

Wiping away the sweat on his forehead (he felt a bit icky but he figured it was his own fault after all), he stepped in and was already greeted nicely at the door by a woman in English and lead to a free table on the terrace. With a parasol. There was _shade_! He was no longer in the sun! _Praise the Gods_. And with the wind coming from the sea, it was almost–

“Hi, you’re in luck. We just had another delivery of fresh scampi this morning. I can totally vouch for it, it’s my favourite,” a man with bleached short, somewhat curly hair and tanned skin had suddenly appeared next to him out of nowhere and started to talk in a very fast, very English voice. With a smile as big and wide as the ocean itself. Taka tried not to let it show, but in all honesty, he’d been so startled that he’d merely understood half of what he’d been saying. Unfortunately, he thought, he had to have looked it. “I-‘ll just give you the menu, yeah? If you decide to eat anything. What can I get you to drink?”

“Er, water, please,” Taka croaked, suddenly not as confident anymore. The longer he looked at the waiter, the more he realised how strangely good he was looking. Swallowing, he opened the menu to take a quick glance at the alcoholic beverages. Maybe a beer? “And–”

“Sorry to but in again, but …” the blond waiter suddenly sat down opposite of him on the spare stool and leaned across the table to point at a specific section in the menu. Even though Taka felt slightly embarrassed, he figured that it was just the open nature of Americans. Lots of smiles, lots of physical contact, lots of well-meant suggestions and conversation. But he just couldn’t stop staring at the man’s underarms and his tattoos. When he looked up again, their eyes met and for a moment it felt as though the other man came to a sudden realisation. He paused before he started speaking again. “I’d suggest you take this white wine. It’s _really_ good. My dad’s a vintner, he knows what he’s doing.”

“You have a lot to say, don’t you?” Taka felt like saying and without thinking, he’d already blurted it out. But the face of the other man was not pulled into an angry grimace, he just stared at him a bit blankly until he burst out into a warm and pleasant kind of laughter.

“Oh, you’re Japanese, right?” he then suggested, suddenly speaking in Japanese himself, and for a moment Taka wondered why he had so much time on his hands for chatting with his guests. And even though he felt how his ears became ticklish red at the thought of him having such a strong accent after all apparently, plus the looks of course, that the guy had noticed, he was kind of relieved.

Only then did he read his nameplate: ‘Masato.’

“I am, yeah,” he answered back in Japanese and eyed Masato attentively. Now that he knew, the man _did_ look Japanese of course. Maybe he was half? Pft, Taka thought, that one Japanese guy in all these inns and cafés and _he_ ’d met him of all things.

“Tell you what, I’m kind of busy right now, even if I don’t look it,” Taka laughed, “But I’ll be free in half an hour. Tell me why you’re here then.”

As Masato finished his offer, Taka could have sworn he’d seen the guy wink at him. Maybe he’d imagined it – it _was_ awfully hot today after all – but then again, he’d heard the ocean waves too, hadn’t he? Taka felt himself swallowing hard and only very hesitantly leaned back in order to catch a short glimpse of the waiter as he went away and was suddenly startled in realisation that Masato was still kind of looking back at him over his shoulder with a big grin.

Slightly flustered and momentarily out of breath, Taka wished he’d already been served his water. He’d long come to the realisation himself that he kind of fancied men, too … that he was _probably_ bisexual, although he wasn’t entirely sure. No man had ever tried to flirt with him so awfully obvious, though. Or wasn’t he flirting at all?

In utter and desperate confusion, Taka grabbed his black hair and tried to will the blush on his cheeks away. He had to remind himself that people didn’t know him here, most probably. But the paranoia wouldn’t go away. Taking a long, shaky breath, he at least attempted to calm down somewhat and let happen whatever would happen. Because even though the thought of this attractive man flirting so shamelessly with him embarrassed him on some level, it also felt _nice_. Warm. And most definitely not because of the weather. Today he would just be an ordinary man in the crowd, he decided.

In the end, he had indeed listened to the waiter and had ordered the scampi along with water and white wine. The hot sun had gradually lost its intensity, but Taka couldn’t seem to relax. The wine was good and so was the food, but from time to time he caught himself sneakily looking around for Masato here and there and sometimes receiving a busy smile or an ‘I’ll be free in some’ back.

When Taka had finally finished his meal, and had ordered another one of these good white wines, the waiter approached him gingerly and took off his black waiter apron with ostentation and laid it next to him as he sat down in front of him.

Taka’s heart missed a nervous beat.

“Wine’s good, ey?”

“You haven’t promised too much,” Taka felt himself smiling now that he was looking in his face. Even though his hair was bleached almost white, his tanned skin suited him. It turned the colour of his eyes a honey gold, somehow. Oh God, there was no way he could ever look away from this gorgeous guy and he thought for a second about what he’d _do_. He wouldn’t even be here anymore the day after tomorrow.

“Oh, I’m Masato,” he suddenly felt the need to introduce himself and held out his hand for Taka to take, all very American-y, but Taka took it without a moment’s hesitation.

“My name’s Taka,” he answered and refrained from using his last name this time. Even after they’d introduced themselves, Masato’s hand lingered in his for a long second. Another flashing smile.

God, was he always like that? With every guest? He seemed so awfully _skilled_ somehow.

Right when he withdrew his hand, Taka heard a young but strict sounding woman’s voice come from behind him: “Don’t be such a flirt all the time and leave our poor guests alone, jeez, Masato.”

“Ah, don’t act like I’ll eat them alive, Cass,” Masato answered back in English.

Having witnessed this almost sibling-tier banter between the two employees, Taka felt his upper lip twitch into another careful smile as he observed the man sitting in front of him. He was _perfect_. _And_ Japanese, too. Did he really care about whether this guy had the hots for every other guy that came here? It didn’t matter.

“Don’t listen to her, she’s a madwoman,” he explained in clean Japanese and let ‘Cass’ bring him the same white wine that Taka was drinking, too. “So, what are you doing here?”

“I’m here– for work. I, er, I’m with a band. Roadie. I’ll be back home again soon.”

“Oh, I see, that’s unfortunate.” Masato bit his lip and watched the back of his hand momentarily. What a coincidence that had brought them together, Taka thought, it never got boring overseas. “I was thinking of getting to know you, maybe.”

Again, Taka felt his heart beat faster at the thought and then again when Masato decided to look him right in his eyes. God damn awfully beautiful eyes he had, too. There was just no way that he would just leave without at least _trying_. Whatever he was trying, he did not care.

“You can still do that,” he suggested, “but first tell me something about you.”

“Well,” Masato pondered for a moment, perhaps about how to start, “my mother’s American, my father is Japanese. I was born in Japan, but my parents decided to move here when I was little. They started this little business. It’s not _much_ but I like it here.”

When the waitress brought him his wine, he swallowed half of it down on the spot and she laughed. “Like a drowning person,” she commented and rolled her blue eyes. “You’re not _nervous_ , are you?”

Masato smirked and shook his head no with a look at her that screamed ‘are you kidding?’

Taka still wasn’t sure what to make of this situation. He felt himself pulled in so strongly by this man. The way his delicate fingers danced on the table and around the stem of his wine glass. The way the late summer sun breathed gold onto his exposed shoulders. His strong neck and jawline.

When he had to observe his pierced ears one more second, Taka thought, he’d faint.

“I don’t want you to think that it’s all I’m doing here every day. You know, _flirting with people_.”

“So, you’re flirting with me?”

Masato laughed heartily, this time he even threw his head back again in laughter, and Taka felt himself staring again at the other man’s Adam’s apple. _Fuck_. “I thought that bit was clear.”

“How did you know, then?” Taka felt a bit silly asking this question and couldn’t look him straight in the eyes while doing so. But a sip from his wine glass, that he could do. It ran warm and comforting down his throat.

“That you’d be interested?” Masato pulled an amused face and Taka could swear that he was moving closer to him. With his whole body, little by little, his fingers on the table were almost touching his. Taka drew in a sharp breath. “Didn’t. I just knew I had to try.”

Now he couldn’t supress a wide smile himself. Half relieved over the fact that he didn’t _look_ it, so to say, that people couldn’t tell by the tip of his nose, but also that he had been lucky enough for Masato to see and pick him.

He still didn’t know where this was going. Where he’d be tonight or if he’d see him again after today. He didn’t even want to find his way back again. He just knew that he’d totally give him his phone number … had he not left that stupid thing at home.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you mine, just promise me you’ll call back.” Masato scribbled some digits onto a piece of paper and handed it to him. For a second that felt like days their eyes locked and he couldn’t believe that this was his life and he was actually doing that. Thinking about how it would feel to be enclosed by those arms and feeling the tip of his fingers touch his. Those warm eyes following his every movement. Taka shook his head subtly and had to smile again. No way around it. No way.

Oh, his mates wouldn’t _believe_ this.


End file.
